My Life As A Black Rose
by CrazyTalk32
Summary: This is Tammy's journal. It takes place during the time of Like A Black Rose and will be sort of confusing if you haven't read that first.
1. August 29 to April 29

This story is all journal entries in Tammy's journal. I'm making it realistic, so whenever she can't spell a word, then it will be spelt wrong, and there will be a few grammar errors and such. I recommend that you don't read this unless you have read Like A Black Rose, because the entries are written while that story takes place as well as a little before and during the years I skipped and those few months too. This will help explain a lot of things people might've been wondering after reading Like A Black Rose. Hope you like it!

In case you haven't noticed, in the beginning of the book, Tammy's last name is Edwards and then it suddenly changes to Anderson. This is because I didn't think the name Edwards fit her that well. I forgot to mention the change, and I didn't change it in the chapters were her last name was Edwards, because I was too lazy, but just so you know, her name is going to be Tammy Anderson throughout this whole thingy.

And please remember that it's all what's in her journal. Even if it seems like a letter to someone, it's just another journal entry.

Journal Property of: Me

August 29th

Dear Journal,

Don't think that I'm going to write that often because I'm not. Dad gave me this stupid pink diary because he thinks mum going to Azkaban is affecting me greatly. I am going to spray paint you black and you shall be my evil journal of doom.

I may lie to you at times, because I am evil. Remember that, okay?

And even though I feel so stupid when I'm writing in you as if I'm talking to a person, I will continue writing this way because I can do whatever I feel like doing.

From,

Tamara

September 17th

Dear Journal,

I hate my dad. He won't let me get a tattoo. I'm 12 years old. I'm practically a teenager. I want a tattoo! It will make me look cool!

From,

Tamara

September 31st

Dear Journal,

I just found out that Professor Binns has been marking me absent even when I was there! He is so stupid! And boring. Stupid and boring. Yes he is. A stupid boring ghost.

From,

Tamara

October 18th

Dear Journal,

I got a small tattoo on my back. Nobody will ever see it, especially not my dad! He'll never find out and I'll never get in trouble.

It's a tattoo of a blue and black dragon. The tattoo guy got mad when I said how small I wanted it.

-Tamara

November 2nd

Dear Journal,

There's a few people I'd like to comment on.

Alex Silver is not funny at all. Fred Weasley is ugly. Angelina Johnson should be thrown into a river. Professor Flitwick is short and stupid.

-Tamara

November 18th

Dear Journal,

I'm going to be absent the day Professor McGonnagal assigns partners for that project. Yes I am.

-Tamara

November 23rd

Dear Journal,

My partner for the stupid assignment is George Weasley. He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe I'll talk to him… And only him. ONLY HIM!

His red hair is pretty cool though.

If I get him to be my friend then I'll actually have a friend, and that's all I want, right? To not be alone. Right?

-Tammy

December 2nd

Dear Journal,

George saved me! I almost fell off those stupid moving stair cases and he caught me. And for a second, I could've sworn that I smiled.

I'm gonna visit George tonight in his dorm and thank him, because I forgot to before.

-Tammy

December 3rd

Dear Journal,

George's dormitory is so cool, especially because he and his twin brother are in it. I will talk to Fred too now, but only sometimes. George is better.

George hugged me. I have a feeling that we'll be great friends someday!

-Tammy

December 19th

Dear Journal,

I'm staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. George is too and that makes me really happy, because then I won't be alone.

I'm not expecting him to get me a present, but I'm getting him a Quidditch watch. He's on the house team and I love to watch him and his brother at practice.

-Tammy

December 25th

Dear Journal,

George got me a gift! It's a pair of black boots! Black my favorite color! How did he know?!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

This was the best Christmas ever!

-Tammy

January 28th

Dear Journal,

I disgust myself! I just read over the last 5 entries and it seems like I'm in love with George. I am a horrible writing. And I thought that I was _good_ at expressing myself.

But honestly, I like George as a best friend, not at all as a boyfriend.

And I'm 110 percent sure of that. It was one of the only things that I am sure about.

-Tammy

February 14th

Dear Journal,

George is so funny. He can really help cheer me up at times.

I wonder if he feels sorry for me. Maybe that's the only reason why he's agreeing to be my friend.

-Tammy

April 29th

Dear Journal,

I keep forgetting to write in here…Awww….

-Tammy

End of Chapter 1

This may seem very boring, but go ahead and read Chapter 2. It's way more interesting.


	2. May 5 to July 23

The last chapter might've seemed a bit boring but I'll try to make this one more interesting. I hope you like it!

May 5th

Dear Journal,

It's getting really nice outside and I'm spending a lot of time out in the shade, watching people. It's not boring in the least bit. People are so interesting.

George is such an idiot. I asked him if he wanted a cookie, because I bought one at Hogsmeade and I wasn't hungry. He replied with 'Is it edible?'

The tattoo itches a lot suddenly. I started scratching my back in the middle of Herbology and George was looking at my like I was crazy. He asked me if I wanted him to take me to the Hospital Wing but I said no.

I heard that tattoos can get infected. I hope it doesn't, because if I need to go to the Hospital, then dad will find out about the tattoo and he'll kill me.

-Tammy

May 11th

Dear Journal,

The stupid little dragon on my back is starting to hurt more and more everyday now and I'm trying so hard not to scratch it.

George bought me a back scratcher. He's so funny.

-Tammy

May 19th

Dear Journal,

It's stopped itching now. Now I can hug George without worrying that my back would start itching and I would have to suddenly run out of the room.

Exams are coming up and the teachers are driving us even more crazy than they did last year. I hope I pass.

-Tammy

May 29th

Dear Journal,

There was a Quidditch game today. The Slytherin chaser hit a quaffle in the wrong direction and it almost hit my ear. I tripped him when he was walking into the common room after dinner.

-Tammy

June 7th

Dear Journal,

I woke up this morning and I thought to myself. Who was I?

Some people who didn't know me would say that I was that Slytherin girl who always wore black and George would probably say I was one of his friends. But a lot of people are one of his friends. Does he think of me any differently than all of his friends?

Well I gotta go to sleep now. Good night.

-Tammy

June 23rd

Dear Journal,

Exams were so easy! I bet George 10 galleons that I would pass. I KNOW I'll pass.

-Tammy

June 26th

Dear Journal,

I spent half and hour saying bye to George. My only friend… I would miss him so much.

I can't believe I'm leaving Hogwarts with an actual best friend.

-Tammy

June 30th

Dear Journal,

While I was gone, some new kid named Kirk moved in 4 houses down. Dad made me go over to his house and greet our new neighbors.

Kirk has brown hair that falls in front of his eyes in a hot way. He has icy blue eyes that match that blue shirt he was wearing when I went over there.

I remember the conversation pretty well so I'll write it down for you:

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said. He was smiling brightly.

"I live 4 houses down. My dad made me come over and greet your family."

"Cool. My name's Kirk."

"My name's Tamara."

We just stood there smiling at each other, and then I decided to leave. "Bye."

"Bye, babe."

I blushed a deep red as I walked back to my house.

Now I'm not mad at my dad for making me go down there.

-Tamara

July 2nd

Dear Journal,

Kirk came over today and I showed him around town. We stopped at the park and bought ice cream. He paid for it, so I ordered 4 scoops of lime sherbet ice cream with gummi bears on top. He said that most girls would only order one scoop when guys paid for ice cream, but I was unique. He said that he had a thing for unique girls. I blushed but he didn't notice at all!

Then we walked to the movie theatre and watched a new sci-fi movie. It was dark already when he walked me back home. We stopped in front of my door and he kissed my cheek, then left.

-Tamara

July 4th

Dear Journal,

Kirk and I walked down to the lake and watched the fire works today. We played around with sparklers and then lighted a campfire. We had a burning stick fight.

I had so much fun.

-Tamara

July 10th

Dear Journal,

Kirk asked me to be his girlfriend! I said yes, of course and now we are officially going out. He gave me a beautiful promise ring. I _never_ take it off.

I'm going over to Kirk's house tonight to watch some movies. It's a warm night and he says that it's going to be so much fun.

-Tamara

July 10th

Dear Journal,

This is how the night went by:

Kirk and I were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. We were just sitting there under a blanket and watching. Then I suddenly felt his warm hand grab my hand and he moved over so he was closer to me, then we kept watching.

Then the TV suddenly turned off. The lights too. I looked around. It was so dark, almost pitch black. I turned my head to the left, which I am glad I did, because at that moment my lips met Kirk's and it was a kiss, yes it was.

And one thing I forgot to mention about this little kiss. It was French.

-Tamara

July 21st

Dear Journal,

Kirk says that he feels like he's known me his whole life… And it freaks me out when he's like that.

He says all these sweet things to me like that he could be stranded in the middle of nowhere without food, water or shelter, and he would still be able to live if he had me.

I know I really like Kirk but… Uh oh. Dad's coming upstairs. I gotta turn off the light.

July 23rd

Dear Journal,

Kirk says he loves me. And I say okay. He asks if I love him…and I just kiss his lips and say maybe.

Eventually he's going to want a straight answer. But how am I supposed to say no?

-Tammy

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. July 25 to August 11

** Please note that this part is among the 5 years I skipped in Like A Black Rose. **

** If you have any questions, my AIM username is Crazytalk32. **

** Sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with midterms coming up, insanity right around the corner and my best friend got a new boyfriend. And I've been in a reading mood more than a writing mood so I didn't bother to put a new chapter up! **

July 25th

Dear Journal,

Kirk asked me if I wanted to come to the pool. I said yeah and told him I'd meet him there in 15 minutes, and closed the door. I started to put on my bathing suit but then I noticed that the tattoo on my back was visible, so I put my normal black skirt and tee-shirt back on and went there to tell him I couldn't go in the water because I couldn't find my bathing suit. He was pretty disappointed.

-Tamara

August 1st

Dear Journal,

Kirk bought me a new black and green two piece bathing suit, and told me to meet him at the pool in half an hour.

So I put it on and looked at my back in the mirror. The dragon's body was covered but the head was still visible. I went to the pool anyway and I was hoping that he wouldn't notice.

He noticed though. He asked me if I was wearing one of those temporary tattoos, and I told him it was real, but not to tell my dad. He didn't, but told me that I shouldn't've stained my 'beautiful' body with a tattoo. I said I understood.

I'm not beautiful.

-Tammy

August 20th

Dear Journal,

He sent me to camp. Camp is horrible.

I got my letter from Hogwarts and went shopping.

I'm leaving again in 10 days, for my third year. I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade without sneaking in with Fred and George.

I went to Kirk to say bye to him. We kissed, then I left.

Kirk is two years older than me. He's 15.

I'm not going to tell George about Kirk. I wouldn't want him to know that I have a boyfriend, and quite frankly, I want to forget about Kirk until next summer.

-Tammy

December 23rd

Dear Journal,

I left my journal at home. I went home for Christmas so I could get it and so I could see Kirk again. I found the journal but Kirk moved. He's living in Paris now.

My dad owns a house in Paris.

So I'm writing a letter to George. Maybe he'll come get me so I can spend Christmas in Hogwarts.

-Tammy

December 25th

Dear Journal,

George couldn't get me to Hogwarts, so I'm spending Christmas here.

I got a lot of clothes. And some new school books. And a Nimbus 2000.

Merry frickin Christmas.

-Tammy

January 3rd

Dear Journal,

This is the last page in this stupid small journal. I'll write more when I can get George to teach me a spell which can make more pages in this.

June 20th

Dear Journal,

I forgot about you! I was packing my things and I found you. Interesting, eh? Well, I gotta go. Train comes in 10 minutes.

-Tammy

June 26th

Dear Journal,

Dad's letting me spend the summer holidays at our home in France! That's where Kirk is.

-Tammy

July 1st

Dear Journal,

Kirk can drive! He DROVE me to the movies and we watched a horror movie. I didn't get scared.

Kirk drove me back home, and then we slowly walked into my house. My dad wasn't there, so it was pitch black. He kissed me goodnight and he started to leave but I stopped him.

"What?" he asked me.

I was feeling sort of sad. I don't know why I was so sad, maybe I was missing George. But anyway I asked him "Wanna make out on the couch?"

He had a really happy look on his face. "Hell, yeah." He said.

And now I'm upstairs in my room. I told him I'll be right back, so I gotta go now. I wanna make out with Kirk!

-Tamara

July 1st

Dear Journal,

Dad chose the worst night to come check on me.

Kirk and I were kissing and then dad came in and I got in biiiig trouble.

I have to stay in my stupid room until July 5th.

Ugh.

-Tammy

July 2nd

Dear Journal,

I hate Kirk. I hate him. He thinks he can come to my window, and get me out, then be the big hero. Honestly! Maybe I want to stay in my stupid room.

He says he's going to tell dad about the tattoo.

-Tammy

July 3rd

Dear Journal,

Dad found out about the tattoo. For a second, I thought he was going to kill me. But all he did was just look at me and tell me that I should be glad that mom was still in prison, that she would've killed me.

-Tammy

July 7th

Dear Journal,

Dad went back to the house in London and left me here in Paris, alone again. I've been spending my days inside, going to the pool occasionally, but only when I'm sure that Kirk isn't there. I saw him one time at the park and he ignored me, so now I'm ignoring him.

It's hard to believe I'm only 14. I'm living on my own and I'm thinking of getting a job. Before we broke up, Kirk would tell me that I Iooked more like his age, 16, than 14.

-Tammy

July 9th

Dear Journal,

Mom got out of Azkaban.

-Tammy

July 14th

Dear Journal,

She wrote me a letter. She says she's sorry. She says she never meant to kill him. She says she's turned over a new leaf.

Jodie Anderson is a big liar.

-Tammy

July 17th

Dear Journal,

I started drawing, drawing basically nothing, then the picture turned out to be a drawing of Kirk falling off a bridge.

I started drawing again and then it turned out to be a drawing of George. I folded it up and sent it to him.

-Tammy

July 20th

Dear Journal,

I'm getting a job at the skating rink down the street. It has good pay, and it'll help improve my French speaking. And Kirk won't be there! What's better?

-Tammy

August 11th

Dear Journal,

For the past 3 weeks I have been SO busy with work, and finishing up my homework for Hogwarts, I haven't had time to write.

-Tammy

End of Chapter 3 


	4. August 23 to August 24

August 23rd

Dear Journal,

I saw George at Diagon Alley. He told me that he loved the picture I drew of him, that I'm a great artist. He was there with his whole family and Harry Potter. He had gone on flying car to rescue him from his aunt and uncle and his mom got so mad at him. Then George had to go away because they found Harry, who had ended up in Knockturn Alley.

I've been in Knockturn Alley before with my dad. It's weird there.

-Tammy

September 2nd

Dear Journal,

It's great to be back in Hogwarts. The classes are horrible but I'm happy to see George so much again.

How can people _not_ tell George and Fred apart? They're so different!

-Tammy

September 9th

Dear Journal,

George's little sister Ginny is so little! I was talking to her, and she seemed so spaced out, and in a hurry. I had to look down to see her!

George has such a cool family. I wish I had a brother again. Too bad he's dead.

-Tammy

September 14th

Dear Journal,

George is so stupid. So stupid, that I fell on the floor laughing at him.

-Tammy

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened_. Again.

I'm scared. George says I shouldn't be, because I'm not even a muggle born. I'm pureblood…. But Tyler knew _him_.

I dreamt about the night that Tyler died. It was scary. I woke up practically screaming.

Back then he used to look so much like me, before my hair grew longer and his hair stayed short, before I wore skirts while he wore pants, before I started wearing makeup, before he started playing Quidditch while I was just twinkling my eyes and watching.

Tyler used to tell me that if I put on a baseball cap, guy's clothes, and no makeup, then I would be able to help him cheat on tests. I would laugh and punch him.

I miss having a twin brother.

I've noticed that making myself forget about Tyler was really stupid, and that I should remember him. Because he was my brother. And not many people remember him.

He never got to go to Hogwarts.

June 24th

Dear Journal,

Once again I hugged George good bye and got on the train. I'm living in London again this summer, because Kirk won't be there, and I want to spend some time in the room that was Tyler's. I'm 15 years old now and Tyler died when he was 9, almost 10. I wonder how he'd look if he lived to be 15. He would probably have a really pretty girlfriend.

If Tyler never died, I would actually have friends. It's very odd if _two_ people, two siblings, a pair of twins even, both decided to live their life unnoticed. I would actually have double the friends, maybe.

George has a twin brother. I had a twin brother.

-Tammy

June 25th

Dear Journal,

Would you believe me if I said that Kirk moved back to London?

-Tammy

June 30th

Dear Journal,

Kirk says he's sorry. He says he's really sorry. He says he still loves me. He says he wants me back.

Then we kissed.

-Tamara

July 1st

Dear Journal,

He says I'm beautiful.

-Tammy

July 7th

Dear Journal,

Do I like George better than Kirk?

-Me

July 9th

Dear Journal,

Mom's back in Azkaban.

-Me

July 18th

Dear Journal,

If there are triplets, and one dies, do you call the remaining two twins or still triplets?

-Tammy

July 23rd

Dear Journal,

I'm still alive.

-Tammy

July 28th

Dear Journal,

Kirk asked me if I wanted to come to his school's one-month visit to Camp Talcott. I said yes because I didn't want to be bored with him gone.

I'm packing right now.

-Tammy

August 24th

Dear Journal,

I had a lot of fun. During the days we went on hikes, and we went canoeing. We also made all sorts of things, and went swimming. They had horses, rock climbing walls and even fencing. They had cabins of all sizes. Some fit 12 people, some fit 7 people, some fit 4 people, some fit 3 people, and teachers got ones that fit 1 person. Kirk and I were in a cabin with 3 people in it. There was me, Kirk and his friend Ryan. In the afternoon, we went to camp fires or a night hike or some sort of animal show.

Yes.

-Tammy

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. September 1 to July 20

Sorry that it took so long. I did have a lot of time to write, because I left school early each day last week because of mid terms, but unfortunately when I have midterms, I have no creativity. Sorry!

September 1st

Dear Journal,

And I wonder. If Tyler knew _him_ then why don't I? We used to spend our whole days with each other. Maybe he didn't know him.

I dreamt about the night that he told me that he knew him. We were sitting outside on the swings in our backyard, and we were trying to see who would swing higher. We were talking about Harry Potter and how he was The Boy Who Lived. I said something and then he said, "I know Voldemort." Then I fell and sprained my ankle.

-Tammy

September 3rd

Dear Journal,

Maybe mom really didn't kill him. Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe someone else killed him.

-Tammy

September 13th

Dear Journal,

It's the tenth day of classes and we already have tons of homework, too much to handle. I'm scared to think about how much homework we'll have around the O. W. L.'s.

-Tammy

September 19th

Dear Journal,

They say Sirius Black is a maniac.

Dad has pictures of him when he Black was still in school. I've seen them before. Sirius was pretty hot.

-Tammy

September 21st

Dear Journal,

I wonder if I'm really as different as I think I am. I wonder if I'm just too scared to fit in. I wonder if I wonder too much.

I wonder if Sirius Black really did do the crime that he was accused of. You can't always trust your eyes. It's like those muggle magic tricks. It looks like it's really magic, but it' all just some stuff that has to do with science, or mirrors, or just doing something so fast that nobody sees. They say that a lot of people saw Sirius Black kill Pettigrew, but did they really see him? I doubt that anyone dared to get close enough to _really_ see what was happening. And if he really didn't kill him than he didn't do anything wrong. If Pettigrew is still alive, then he probably lied about Sirius betraying the Potters. And if he didn't do any of those things, then he practically had a right to escape from Azkaban.

I wonder if mom saw him when she was in Azkaban.

-Me

September 24th

Dear Journal,

I wonder if the reason I wonder so much is that I never have to spend my time doing things with friends, because I only have one friend in Hogwarts.

-Me

September 28th

Dear Journal,

Are you the only thing that keeps me from being totally boring?

-Tamara

September 29th

Dear George,

Are you the only person that keeps me from being totally boring?

-Tammy

September 30th

Dear George,

Are you the only person that keeps me from dying?

-Tammy

October 1st

Dear Journal,

Are you the only thing that keeps me from being totally boring?

-Tamara

December 1st

Dear Journal,

The answers to the 4 questions I asked earlier are: No, Yes, Maybe and No.

-Tammy

December 23rd

Dear Journal,

I have no idea why but I feel like I need to be separated from this journal for a while. I will see you in half a year, dear.

-Tammy

June 23rd

Dear Journal,

The OWL's were extremely hard, a hundred times harder than the usual exams. We've had so much homework, and without it, I bet I would have just thrown up in the middle of the exams.

And now it's time to leave again. 6th year is next year and I can't wait.

Kirk's graduation was today. It was so fun watching it. He invited me the second dad's car drove into the driveway.

Wow.

June 30th

Dear Journal,

Kirk drove me to where he would be going to collage. It's a really big place, only a bit smaller than Hogwarts.

Kirk asks me why I haven't gotten my driver's license yet. I tell him that I just don't feel like getting a driver's license when I could always drive around with him.

What else was I supposed to say? _Witches don't drive cars. We fly broomsticks._

-Tammy

July 3rd

Dear Journal,

I went to the store and bought some boy clothes, the kind that I think Tyler would be wearing if he were alive. I don't care how much money I spent. Once I put on the blue tee shirt and black baggy pants, and once I put on the baseball cap and put all my hair into it, and once I took off all my makeup… I looked like a guy. I looked like Tyler would've if he were alive.

And when I was looking into the mirror, it looked like I was looking at Tyler.

When I went to Kirk's house for lunch, he did not recognize me at all. When I took off the baseball cap and let my hair down, he finally believed who I was. He asked why I was all dressed up like a guy, and I just shrugged and told him I wanted to see how I'd look like.

I slept over at house. He blew up an air mattress and I slept on that. We watched a movie and we turned it off at around midnight. We turned off the lights and he went to sleep.

But I couldn't get to sleep because I was wondering if Tyler was watching, and I was wondering why he died, and left me all alone.

Alone. That's the perfect word to describe me.

-Tammy

July 6th

Dear Journal,

Maybe Tyler is alive but he can't find me. I'm in a different place all the time. The summer before 3rd year I was in a little, unknown town in America. Then I was in Paris for two years, then in London.

And Tyler never got to Hogwarts so he has no idea where that is either.

-Tammy

July 10th

Dear Journal,

They never found his body.

I bet my mom knows where it is.

-Tammy

July 15th

Dear Journal,

Kirk says I've changed. I told him that people change. He says I sound sadder and emptier now. I say that I've been thinking. He says no matter how much I've changed, he still loves me. I nod and don't answer. He wants an answer but doesn't tell me. I know though.

But I don't love him.

-Tammy

July 18th

Dear Journal,

Here I am, moping around, thinking about my horrible life when there's 7 hundred million people on Earth and a lot of those people have had 10 times worse lives than me, and okay, I have problems, but I'm still lucky I'm alive and healthy. Really healthy (except for when my tattoo starts itching).

Kirk says that I suddenly seem very happy. I just smile and kiss him. But I'm pretending that I'm kissing George, and I'm wondering if I'm in love.

-Tammy

July 20th

Dear Journal,

Am I in love with George? No I'm not. Maybe this is how it's really like when there's only 4 people you ever really talk to. You don't know the difference between loving a boy friend, loving a best friend, or loving something like ice cream. And everyone that treats you well, you think you love, just because they actually treat you like a human.

I know I love George. In some way. I might love him in a way of a best friend, or just in the way someone loves ice cream, but I know I'd never want him to be my boy friend. Friends is perfect. There's no commitment involved and I don't have to worry about whether or not I'm a good kisser. Kirk says I'm a great kisser but who knows? Maybe he's just being nice.

Do I even know what love is? I used to say that you love someone if you can say you love them with no doubt in your mind. But sometimes people love someone and they just don't know it, and some people are just stupid and think stupid things. Some people are just wrong. Maybe you love someone if you have this good feeling whenever you're around them? But then what would be the true meaning of that song that goes 'I love you, I hate you…' I don't know why, but I guess there's no real definition for love. The dictionary says love is: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. Yeah that's technically what love is, but what is it _really_? And how do you know if you love someone?

This is so stupid. I'm 16 years old; I'm still a teenager. And I'm worrying about what love is. And I don't even- Well I do. I was going to write that I don't even have a boyfriend, but I guess I forgot about Kirk. Is he really even my boyfriend? Maybe he's just someone I kiss to get my mind off of things.

-Tammy

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Sometime In August to December 5

Dear Journal,

I sent George a letter. I asked him if he had access to a computer. He replied yes, that he could probably find access to a computer if he looked really hard.. I told him to be on the computer this afternoon.

And I got him to install an instant messager and we started talking. About glue being made from horses. I say it's not true. He says it is.

Then he had to leave because he had a long way home.

-Tammy

Dear Journal,

I lost you. Then I found you.

-Tammy

September 1st

Dear Journal,

I'm in Hogwarts again. There's going to be a triwizard tournament this year. When we were 8 years old, Tyler told me that he heard of this tournament they used to have in Hogwarts called the Triwizard Tournament. He said that people have died in it.

Nobody's going to die this year.

-Tammy

September 6th

Dear Journal,

I wrote a poem. It's horrible, but I'll write it down here anyway:

Maybe I could find a way to tell you who I am.

Maybe I could change my name; I'm getting tired of Tam.

Maybe I could find a light, and realize what's real.

Maybe I could try a bit to change to your appeal.

I don't know what's right, what's wrong.

Don't know who's where, who's weak, who's strong.

But I don't care,

'Cause I don't think.

I just know one thing, one thing forever…

For you, my friend, I'd do whatever.

-Anyone other than Tamara Anderson

September 19th

Dear Journal,

I paid George 25 galleons (which is 96 dollars and 43 cents) to brush my hair for me, because I haven't brushed it for 2 days and it's already all knotted up and tangled. He wasted half and hour on brushing my hair, just for 25 galleons. Wow.

-Tammy

September 26th

Dear Journal,

Some guy tricked George and Fred out of 37 galleons, 15 sickles and 3 Knuts (182 dollars and 68 cents). They're gonna try to black mail him someway. I want to help.

Whoever is stupid and mean enough to trick the Weasley twins deserves to die.

-Tammy

October 2st

Dear Journal,

I'm not beautiful. George says I am. He's not saying it in a flirting kind of way, just in a friend way, in a different way.

I'm not beautiful. I feel like I'm only half a person. When Tyler was alive, I felt so whole and I felt like he was part of me. But ever since he died, it's been like there's a part of me missing, that there was something I didn't know.

I'm going to ask George what makes me beautiful.

-Tammy

October 6th

Dear Journal,

George says I have beautiful hair and I have great eyes. And I'm not fat and I have beautiful skin and I just look beautiful. I tell him that he has awesome, soft hair. Then I mess up his hair and skip back to the Slytherin common room.

But we weren't flirting. We were just talking.

-Tammy

October 16th

Dear Journal,

I wrote a letter to Kirk, just because I was bored. I don't expect a reply!

-Tammy

October 23rd

Dear Journal,

I drew a picture of a 7 year old Tyler, which George saw. He asked me if that was me when I was 7, and I nodded and told him that it was part of me.

-Tammy

October 30th

Dear Journal,

I never noticed how hot Viktor Krum looks. When Durmstrang was walking in, I was standing behind everyone, leaning my back against the wall. I looked bored. The people walked by. Krum was surrounded by fans, which made me smile.

Once the crowd was gone, I went down to the Welcoming feast and sat down at the Slytherin table. I glanced down the table and saw Krum, who was talking to some people. I smiled and looked back at my food.

After the feast I started to walk back to the common room. I walked past Krum and he smiled at me!

Yay!

-Tammy

November 8th

Dear Journal,

George told me to go get some fresh air, so I went outside and sat by a big tree, watching people.

-Tammy

November 14th

Dear Journal,

I said Hi to Krum today. He said Hey. Then he walked away.

-Tammy

November 17th

Dear Journal,

I suddenly started crying and I cried for half an hour, and I don't know why.

I miss Tyler.

November 19th

Dear Journal,

Bad Things That Have Happened to Me 

1. My twin brother died.

2. My mother landed in Azkaban thrice.

3. I lost (and forgot about) my personality.

4. I lost all my friends.

5. I choked on a pretzel.

6. I started dating Kirk.

7. Stuff.

8. I forget to thank George for being my friend.

9. I am here.

I am here right now and I'm thinking about stuff. If Tyler were alive, he wouldn't've liked Kirk at all. He would have thought that Kirk was just…not good. I don't know how much Tyler would have changed if he never died, and I'll never get to know either.

I'm just glad that when Tyler died, he still liked me.

November 23rd

Dear Journal,

I'm glad I still remember him. Maybe if I hold on to the memory, I'll be able to pull through. I spend a lot of time, sitting on a chair; my eyes closed shut, trying not to cry. It's like I'm scared to open my eyes for some unknown reason.

I take out my CD player and listen to some music. It just makes me mad, so I throw it into the wall.

I'm trying so hard to hold onto all my memories of Tyler, but they seem to be slipping out of my fingers and no matter how hard I try to keep them in my hands, I can seem them flying away from me. And I can't stop them.

-Tammy

November 25th

Dear Journal,

I keep wondering why I wasn't there when he died. Why did I have to go to the carnival that day? Why did I _have_ to get him cotton candy? And why did I have to stay longer to go on a few rides? Why wasn't I home to stop her from killing him? He was my only chance of living, and he died.

I can't go any farther like this. I feel so dishonest and I feel like everything is my fault. I can't do anything anymore without wondering if Tyler would be doing it to if he were here. I wonder if Tyler would've been in Slytherin. I wonder if he would've been a Quidditch player. I wonder a lot of things but I'll never find out because my horrible mother killed my twin brother.

-Tammy

November 29th

Dear Journal,

What did Tyler do that made my mother want to kill him? I'll never find out because I would never want to go within 5 miles of my mom. If she killed Tyler, then she definitely would want to kill me. I was his twin. I was just like him. There weren't that many differences.

-Tammy

December 1st

Dear Journal,

I started wearing make up when I was 8 years old. I freak myself out.

-Tammy

December 5th

Dear Journal,

I don't know why, but I keep having this feeling that I have some mental problem. It can't be normal to want to suddenly kill everyone around you.

It can't be normal to tackle down a girl in your dormitory and hold a knife up to her.

I almost killed.

-Tammy

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. December 11 to June 28

December 11th

Dear Journal,

I'm a bad girl.

I'm so horrible I almost went up to Gryffindor tower and jumped out of a window. And that would probably kill me.

The only thing that stopped me from doing that is that it was bad enough that Tyler died, but I didn't want every memory of him to vanish off of the Earth.

After reading that, you could probably guess that once again, I almost killed someone.

December 16th

Dear Journal,

It's not fair.

It's not fair that Tyler died while I got to live. I'm the one that almost killed two people, and I know that Tyler would have never turned out like me. Why did he have to be the one that died? If one of us had to die, I would've picked me. I wouldn't have picked me back when it was that warm afternoon in May and I was 9 years old, but I sure would've picked me if I were asked the day after.

It's not fair that mother killed him, yet she still lived. It's not fair that she only got punished for the death of one twin, when what she did might just drive the boy's twin sister straight into death.

It's not fair that whenever I try to be calm, I end up wanting to kill every single person around me, the little 1st year who reads their homework to themselves in a whisper, the Slytherin prefects who are so perfect that it's stupid and the stupid girls in my dormitory that just don't understand. And me.

December 17th

Dear Journal,

No matter how stupid you may think I am for doing this… I got another tattoo. But listen, it will all make sense by the end of this page.

Tattoos stay on you forever and it's really painful and expensive to take them off. Tattoos are like memories and they stay with you forever.

Gemini are those twins, right? Yeah, they are. Because that's the tattoo I got on my ankle.

And I'll always be a twin and I'll never forget the memory of that.

And I feel a lot better knowing that Tyler won't be forgotten.

Tammy Anderson

December 19th

Dear Journal,

The Yule Ball. The Yule Ball is on Christmas. And I am not going. Fred says that he's going to ask Angelina Johnson and George is going with Sarah Weiss, which was weird to find out because I had never heard of her, yet George acts like she's the most popular girl in the world.

I'm not going to the ball. Nobody's going to ask me anyway. Nobody knows who I am.

Tammy

December 25th

Dear Journal,

I know that I wasn't supposed to go to the ball, but I went anyway, because George convinced me to. I didn't dance though. I couldn't make me dance.

George and Sarah looked really happy when they were dancing with each other, but I hope that they never ever go out with each other again.

I wasn't the only one wearing black. A lot of girls were wearing black dresses.

George's brother Ron had the stupidest dress robes that I have ever seen. They looked sort of like a dress that tried to change.

Tammy

January 1st

Dear Journal,

I feel like going home so badly. Either that or sleeping all day. I wish I could quit Hogwarts, but George is here and I need him. I need him to cheer me up whenever I'm sad.

I wonder why I never tell him anything. I never told him about Tyler or Kirk or my mum being in Azkaban. He doesn't know much about me, and I wonder why he shouldn't. I can't tell him now because then he could get mad at me for keeping it secret all this time.

Tyler has the same name as Cousin Tyler. Cousin Tyler is so stupid. He says things that he thinks are deep, but are way too cliché and sound like they come from fortune cookies. I don't like fortune cookies. Well, yes I do. I like the cookies but not the little piece of paper inside of them.

Tammy

January 7th

Dear Journal,

I skipped all of today's classes and I don't think my teachers even noticed. It's like they act like I'm not even in their class. I wish I wasn't so invisible, but I can't change it now.

I'm so happy that George can see invisible people. And I'm so happy that he's funny.

Tammy

January 18th

Dear Journal,

George says that I am a great dancer but a horrible singer. Kirk bought me a radio and gave it to my dad to give to me, and I brought it to George's room to show him, and turned it on really loud, and then while I was waiting for him to come, I started dancing and singing.

I tackled George to the ground and started punching him. He didn't care. We both knew that I could never hurt him.

Tammy

January 23rd

Dear Journal,

I ruined my stupid life by deciding to try to be unnoticed.

Tammy

February 4th

Dear Journal,

My stupid life is driving me insane. It seems like the only thing keeping me alive is chocolate, because chocolate solves everything. And I mean everything. If all the countries in the world had some chocolate and shared it with each other they would achieve world peace.

My chocolate drawer is almost empty. I really need to restock it soon. I don't have much muggle candy left (You know: Milky Ways, 3 Musketeers, Hershey's, Hershey's with Almonds, Crunch, Krackle, Mars, etc.) but there's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, and I'm sure that I can find some chocolate in Honeydukes!

Tammy

February 12th

Dear Journal,

Are journals childish?

Tammy

February 14th

Dear Journal,

What's the point of Valentine's Day? There's all these people obsessing over their boyfriend or girlfriend but is it really any different than any other day? It's so pointless if you ask me.

Do you believe in magic? I don't. I don't think I'm even here. Maybe I'm just sleeping.

Tammy

February 23rd

Dear Journal,

I got detention. For not wearing my uniform. How _stupid_!

Tammy

February 28th

Dear Journal,

Earlier this month, I asked myself if writing in a journal was childish. I must admit that most girls my age don't have a journal, but should I really stop just because of that?

Deep inside, all I want is to be normal, right? And what's the point of keeping a journal anyway? In a few months I'll be of age, a legal adult, and honestly, who ever heard of an adult with a journal?

I'll see how long I can last without writing in here.

Tammy

June 28th

Dear Journal,

Okay, I can't stand it any longer. I _have_ to write in here. Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter saw it. Now I must admit it: It's a bit scary.

The thing is that Cedric Diggory was somebody he didn't know at all. Now think about what he would do to somebody who knew him… like Tyler.

Maybe Voldemort murdered Tyler, not mom.

Tammy

**End of Chapter 7**

….

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you review, because I need reviews to improve my next chapters! I'm in the middle of writing chapter nine now but it usually takes me a few days to write a chapter and starting this weekend, I can only get on my computer three days a week. 

Listen, you might notice a new story down there in my list of stories, titled 'Notice Me.' It's my best story so far and I would really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed it. Lorraine (the main character of the story) would like it if you read as well. And so would Sirius. And so would George and Tammy, who aren't in that story but are still in my little head. 


	8. July 2 to September 3

O0o0O

July 2nd

Dear Journal,

I don't know why but I'm in such a modern muggle mood. I guess I'm always like this when I leave Hogwarts and am back in the muggle world. I went to Kirk's house and I was rapping. And dancing hip-hop. And I was pretty crazy.

Yo.

Tamara

O0o0O

Dear Tyler,

Having fun in heaven? I miss you so much. There's a question I've wanted to ask you for 10 years. Who killed you?

I hope you miss me too but not too much. I would say that I'm very happy down here but I must say that my life is miserable right now. If you were here, then I would actually have a life. But what is there here for me right now? Nobody. Nothing.

The truth is that I'm only half of myself right now. I miss my other half.

Tam

O0o0O

July 24th

Dear Journal,

Why do I bother? What's the point? I have nothing to live for anymore. I have no friends. Kirk may like me, but he doesn't count because whenever I'm around him… Well, I feel like I'm standing right next to a black hole and if I move one step closer, I'll fall in. The only reason I don't break up with Kirk is because without him, I'd probably die of boredom anyway.

George probably only likes me because he feels sorry for me. I wonder if he knows how much I love him. How much I really, really love him. He's everything I would need in a friend, but he's just horrible at realizing that I need him.

There's something missing and I know exactly what it is. It's Tyler.

Why can't I just fall asleep and never wake up? It would totally make my life better and probably everyone else's. My dad wouldn't need to pay for me anymore.

Why did Tyler have to die without me?

Tammy

O0o0O

August 2nd

Dear Journal,

As far as anyone's concerned, I'm dead. I haven't changed anyone's life, and I haven't ever helped anyone with anything since before Tyler died. I don't understand it. Maybe I'm not alive.

Everything seems so fake. Do you think that maybe I'm asleep right now, that this is all one big nightmare? Please, somebody, wake up me, because I know I'm sleeping. This trick has been going on long enough. It's not funny anymore. ((Here the writing gets darker, because she starts pressing the quill harder.)) This stupid life is killing me, if I'm not already dead. I'm slowly slipping into the darkness and if nobody does anything quick, I'm gonna fall and be gone from this stupid Earth forever.

O0o0O

August 10th

Dear Journal,

Do you mind if I write from somebody else's point of view? Like… er… if somebody was watching me all day? I will, starting tomorrow, for I don't know how long.

Tammy

O0o0O

Tamara woke up that morning and climbed out of bed. The rain was pouring hard but she could still hear somebody knocking on the door downstairs. Her feet found their way to her slippers and her hand found it's way to her hairbrush. Once she looked good enough, she walked down to the door and opened it. "Hello." She said, smiling at Kirk faintly. "What's up?"

Kirk was grinning brightly. "I had the most brilliant idea."

Tamara let him come in, and closed the door behind him. She yawned, walking into the kitchen, him following her. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking about how you have no choice but go to that school every year, and leave me… Well, you wouldn't have to leave me if we got married!"

His girlfriend spit out the coffee that she was drinking. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No!"

She hurled her coffee mug at him. "No way, Kirk. I'm not getting married to you!"

"Why not?"

"I need to graduate first!"

"Oh… sorry. Forgive me?"

"Sure." She ran upstairs.

As Tamara sat in the corner of her room, she could hear Kirk leaving her house. She just sat there for what seemed like days, but was only until the rain stopped pouring two hours later. But even though she had only been awake for 2 hours, it was already three o' clock when she went downstairs to make herself lunch. She must've slept until one.

After eating lunch for an hour, and pigging out on chocolate for another hour, she dragged herself over to her TV and started watching. It was the middle of a rerun, and she knew exactly what had happened already. By the end of the show, it had started raining again.

After watching for another hour, Tamara went upstairs and brushed her hair again. She grabbed her makeup basket and started changing her face. By the time she was done, she looked like she usually did.

Tamara stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Her long black hair seemed straighter than usual. She never realized how flat her hair was.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she ran outside the door and out into the pouring rain. The cool rain falling onto her seemed to solve everything. Her clothes became soaking wet and clinging to her body but she didn't seem to care. All the stress from the past ten years temporarily ran away. All the weight on her shoulders lifted away.

She started running around in circles, and for the first time in a long time, a smile crept across her face.

O0o0O

August 18th

Dear Journal,

I'm really good at that, aren't I?  Well, that's what really happened that day so, er, whatever. I cannot believe Kirk proposed. There is no way I will ever marry that idiot.

Tammy

O0o0O

August 24th

Dear Journal,

I guess I should tell you now, before I forget. I got yet another tattoo. That's number three!

It's on my hip. And it's an eyeball. The eye is blue, like mine. Yay!

Tammy

O0o0O

September 2nd

Dear Journal,

George is hot. I'm so happy that he's my friend. He wears Spongebob boxers…. Weird.

Tammy

O0o0O

September 3rd

Dear Journal,

George says that I should wear clothes my size. WEIRDO!

Tammy

O0o0O

September 3rd

Dear Journal,

George is the most biggest idiot on Earth. Fred says that George likes me. George says he's lying but somehow I know that he's not.

Sometimes I wish George would just die.

No I don't.

Tamara

O0o0O

Like it? I made up a new kind of separator thing: O0o0O. Yay!  
And while you're reading, I'll ask you to please read Notice Me, the best fanfiction I have EVER written in my life. Thanks


	9. September 4 to Unknown Date

O0o0O

September 4th

Dear Journal,

I'm horrible! I'm absolutely horrible! I wish somebody would just kill me and would put me out of my misery! Or maybe I should just do it myself and not let anybody else accomplish that great deed, and not let anybody else have the pleasure of stabbing me in the back.

I slept late today and George probably thought that I didn't wake him up on purpose, because now he's ignoring me. I hate this so much! George was the only thing keeping me alive and without him… Well, I might as well find a knife somewhere.

Tyler, I _need_ you so much! Why did you let her kill you? You were so strong, no matter how young you were! Even if you were nine years old, you still had a bigger personality than I'll ever have.

Tamara

O0o0O

September 7th

Dear Journal,

I feel like this everyday. I hate myself everyday. I die in my dreams every night. I cry myself to sleep every night. Every second of my life, I'm screaming inside. I might have a totally calm face, and I might just be staring at the wall with a bored look on my face, but underneath all that, I'm screaming my lungs off and repeatedly trying to kill myself, but it doesn't work. I feel the pain of dying but it's not working… I hate it.

Tamara

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

Why don't I know how to check for a pulse? If I do know how, I don't have one! Which means I'm dead… Or that I'm dreaming and I'm in a nightmare.

Tamara

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I got a letter from dad today. He said that we were getting a new house and giving the old one to Mallory.

Now the first thing I'm thinking is: What about George? We haven't talked for two months and if neither of us talk soon, I might never see him again.

And I want to see him again. I want to see him everyday. I love him. I need him.

Last time I talked to George, he liked me. I wonder if he still does.

Every night I dream about what it would be like if George and I were going out. They start out good, but then it turns into a nightmare.

I shouldn't have reacted like that. But I really like it when we're just friends. It's so perfect and no matter how much I like him, I don't want to ruin that.

But I guess I ruined it already, didn't I?

Tamara J. Anderson

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

Now that George and I are friends again, maybe he'll ask me to go out with him. That would be cool.

But seriously, I'm just glad that we're comfortable around each other.

And George, can you please stop reading this?

Haha. I make myself laugh.

Tammy A.

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

MERLIN! George and I are actually going out now, which means I don't need you anymore. And no, I'm not kidding!

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

MERLIN! A werewolf nearly killed me. I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore but I thought you should know.

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I need you again because I left tonight. Right now, I'm sitting here, staring at the wall, and it's like my life's falling apart again. Dad came in and asked if I wanted something to drink, but I said no. And I wonder…

The strange thing is that having a house in another country never stopped me from going to Hogwarts before, so why should it now? I hate my bloody life and I miss the twins.

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I ran away today. I somehow ended up in Diagon Alley. I got a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

He took me away from Hogwarts just because I'm getting too close to somebody. I hate him. I want to kill him. I really do.

How do so many bad things manage to happen to me?

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

Suicide. It's really a funny thing if you think about it. People kill themselves to feel relief, but if you're dead, you can't feel it. They're bloody stupid. I'm bloody stupid too.

And now I can't stop staring at the stupid scar on my wrist, and wondering why I hadn't been able to go through with it. I'm not looking for relief, but running away from pain. There's a huge difference between the two. You might not understand; You're just a book filled with writing, but I swear that if you were in my place, you would be tired of crying and tired of constantly drowning in lost hopes and broken dreams. Ever since Tyler died, I've always known that I was going to end up walking alone.

Hello.

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I dyed my hair. I was getting SO sick of all that black stuff in my face so now it's strawberry blonde!

(I was SO close to making it pink!)

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I'm living with George now. I love him so much. Right now, he's all I need, and all I want, and all I'll ever have.

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

What kind of a person leaves town the second her boyfriend proposes to her?

I am such an idiot. I'm probably atleast two miles away, and there's no turning back now. I have to go all the way back home, no matter how much I don't want to, no matter how much I don't want to go there.

I don't want to marry George. I don't love him as much as he thinks he does. I love him, but not so much that I'll marry him.

If George knew all my secrets, he would kick me out anyway. I needed to leave right then, before he found out anything about everything, everything meaning…. Mum…. Kirk…. And how much I've been lying to him recently.

I can't use my magic. He could track me easier if I use it. And the farther I get, the more muggles there'll be. I can't risk standing out in the crowd.

I will quickly say that I don't regret that I left. I don't. I did what I wanted to and I'm glad.

The train is here. I have to go. The only reason I'm writing this is so I can look back tomorrow and see what I thought today.

Me. Shall I say more?

O0o0O

ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! And don't forget to read 'Notice Me.'


	10. Unknown Date to December 1997

O0o0O

Dear Journal,

I might not live much longer so I'll write down everything and hope someone finds this journal and shows it to George, so he'll know.

I have another boyfriend. His name is Kirk. He became my boyfriend a month after I had to leave Hogwarts, and I never had the nerve to break up with him when I found George… Whenever I was thinking about how much I wanted to leave home, I would go over to Kirk's house and kiss him to take my mind off things.

My mom is in Azkaban, for murdering two people. She didn't want to go. She claimed it was because she would miss me. I think.. I know she just wanted to kill me too. I never was nice to her. She hated me.

I've lied to you George. I'm sorry. I'll love you no matter what.

If anyone asks how I died, I will just say that my mom got out of Azkaban.

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

December 1997

Dear Tammy's Journal,

It's really shocking to see how much Tam missed me while I was gone, and how much my death upset her. I just wish that she had been able to live long enough to see that I never died, and that mum was innocent for everything she was accused of, that she didn't kill Tammy.

She's out of Azkaban now, and dad got her a ring for Christmas! They're having another wedding to renew their vows. I really can't wait.

Today, I went to go visit the guy that was Tammy's boyfriend before she died. His name is George and he has a twin brother, who's the father of a set of twins. There's a lot of twins involved in this story, isn't there?

According to this Journal, George was the only one who really cared about Tammy, and I really had to thank him for that. He sure did look really glad when he saw the check! I hope the money helps him make his shop even better than it already is.

Tam's ex-boyfriend Kirk was really shocked when I told him that I was her twin. He said that I looked just like her, and that she had dressed up like me before.

Of course, I'm really sad that Tammy was dead when I came back but I'm not that good at expressing sadness. My mates in the band have always said so.

Do you think I should go visit Tracy back in America? I mean, she was the only person that I told about Tammy, about being a wizard, and about why I didn't go to school, and other than Tammy, she's really the only person I've ever loved. I miss her.

I miss Tam more.

Tyler Anderson

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Empty Page

O0o0O

Back Cover

O0o0O

_A/N:  
Well… This is where the journal ends. I bet you would have never guessed that Tyler was still alive! There are a few questions that weren't answered in the journal, like "If Tammy's mom didn't kill her, then who did, and why did she think it was her mom?" and "Who is this band that Tyler mentioned?" and "Who is Tracy?" and "Why didn't Tyler find Tammy and tell her that he was alive?" Well, I'll answer those four questions for you right now. An enemy of Tammy's mom made a Polyjuice Potion and killed those people. Tammy's mom had to go to jail though. And Tyler was in a band! He didn't go to school, so he might as well spend his time learning how to play an instrument, and he did. He played guitar. Tracy was Tyler's girl friend. He told her everything, even that he was a wizard. Since Tyler didn't have a wand, it took him a while to convince her, but he eventually did. The reason that Tyler remained hidden in America was because after the person who 'killed him' sent him to America, he didn't have enough money to get back. With the band, he eventually got enough money, but not until after Tammy was dead. I hope that answers all your questions, and I hope you enjoyed Tammy's journal! Remember that all Harry Potter thingies belong to J.K. Rowling, because she so cleverly thought of them. I'll end this with a few messages: I currently have two other fanfictions up here, Connect the Dots, and my favorite, Notice Me. I love you all and I hope you review!  
-Kara_


End file.
